


Star -crossed lovers

by FallonandLiam



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Christopher Van Kirk Lowden, F/M, John Lowden - Freeform, Margaret Van Kirk Lowden, Rebecca Carrington, Rose - Freeform, Veronica /Leland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonandLiam/pseuds/FallonandLiam
Summary: He is a Van Kirk and she is Carrington, their family rivalry has been going on as long both of them can remember. Can a wedding, bring these two close ?   Falliam AU
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	1. Veronica & Leland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! 
> 
> I hope you all will love this story, I had the best time writing this story and I hope everything makes sense. Sorry for any typos!

He moves intimately close to her, his breath fanning on her neck leaving goosebumps as he whispers in her ear: “You still want me Fallon, even if I am a Van Kirk and you are a Carrington. How long are you going to keep denying this, you truly think you can stay loyal to your family, when you want me so badly it hurts. You were undressing me with your gaze five minutes ago”

“I am a Carrington; you are a Van Kirk” she reminds him of their family rivalry.

“We have tried staying enemy’s sweetheart, do I have to remind you of what happened in the stall?” he whispers huskily, chuckling as he sees her cheeks turns dark shades of red.

_“What are you doing at our stall? If anyone see’s you Ridley, then I swear to you I am going to be the biggest nightmare of your life” she said looking at him infuriated_

_“Afraid of your father catching you red handed with the enemy, Carrington?” he responded with an amused grin she has sadly grown familiar too in the last two weeks_

_Fallon rolled her eyes “Answer the damn question, Ridley” she said glaring at him, moving away from her horses and walking closer to him_

_“You know, I think someone is infuriated I talked to Ashley Cunningham at the party last night” he said moving closer to her as well, they were standing so close to each other that they could hear each other’s heartbeat._

_“Please, don’t flatter yourself. I do not care who you talk with or who you kiss for that matter, remember I hate you” she said raising her eyebrow_

_“Rest assured Ms. Carrington the rumors about me taking Ashley to my hotel room is a lie made up by the media. Regarding when you saw the two of us talking, I want to make it clear I was just congratulating her on her engagement._

_“Seemed to friendly for just a casual congratulation to an ex” she said her voice traced with jealousy_

_“What can I say I am a gentleman, contrary to popular belief” he said leaning closer to her, his eyes on her lips._

_“I think you are a jerk, a billionaire whose ego is bigger than the Empire state building and..” she was cut off by him pulling her close to him, placing his index finger on her lips. His gaze was clouded with desire, making her go weak on the knees as she anticipates how kissing him would feel like. She doesn’t have to wait too long to know, because he captures her lips in a passionate lock. Fallon melts into his arms, she takes her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she returns the kiss fervently._

_The kiss makes her experience feelings she never dealt with before, for her it’s like time stops when she feels his lips moves against her lips. He places his hands on her hips, she feels like her body is on fire by his touches. He leaves Fallon desiring for more; at that moment they are not thinking about their family’s rivalries. They are lost in each other, and the euphoric feeling they feels as their kiss intensifies_

_Fallon runs her hand through his hair, she feels his tongue asks for permission which she happily grants him. Fallon pulls his hair slightly, pouring all the jealousy, frustration and anger she felt from last night when she had seen him with his ex. Liam takes his arms around her waist, before he in a swift move lifts her up, while not breaking the kiss. In response, she wraps her leg around his waist, he bits her lower lip making a moan escape her mouth unwillingly, she pulls at his hair in frustration because she had not wanted to give him the satisfaction that he is a great kisser. She would forever deny the truth, that she was experiencing the best kiss of her life._

_They break apart to catch their breathes, they take the sight of one another in as their hearts beat in sync. She takes in every detail of him, as if she was going to write a scene in a movie. His hair was all messy, his pupils dilated, and his lips swollen as he looked at her intensely, making him appear more devilishly handsome. Fallon has never wanted anything more than she wants him at that very moment, so she boldly throws his shirt away. Consequences is out of the window the moment she sees him bare chested; she sees his eyes turn darker out of desire for her._

_“Fallon” they heard Steven call out, making them both look each other panicking._

_“You need to hide now, I am going to distract my brother and then you sneak out away from here okey” she ordered while she fixed her messy hair before walking outside to the stall putting on a smile for her brother._

He spins her around as they dance in the middle of the dance floor, before pulling her back into his arms in a swift move.

“You know this is a bad idea, we would never work” she whispers, her arms around his neck as they danced.

“This is a mascaraed party Fallon, no one knows it’s us. Let’s just pretend for a minute we are not Liam Ridley and Fallon Carrington, the heirs of Van kirks and Carringtons. Just two ordinary people”.

He can hear the wheels turning in her head, going back and forth thinking about what he was suggesting.

“Hi, I am Veronica” she says after a while

“Leland, pleasure to meet you Veronica” he says charmingly, with a huge grin on his face.

Fallon smiles back as he pulls her closer so their noses were rubbing each other, his blue orbs gazes at her with intensity, she feels a shiver down her spine as he ran his hand on her bare back teasingly as she was wearing a red mermaid sequin dress with open back.

“Veronica, do you want to get away from her?” he asks

“You don’t want to be here?” she asks

“I rather be alone with you, rather than room full of people” he said offering her his hand

Fallon looks around the room looking around for Monica, her bestfriend, who was the reason she and Liam had met in the first place. Monica stood by the bar, and gave her friend a knowing nod, which was all the nudge she needed to go with him. She turns her gaze back to Liam and places her hand on top of his.

_“Monica, how can you get engaged to a Van Kirk?” she asked bewildered, looking at her friend in shock and confusion_

_“Fallon, I fell in love with Christopher” Monica replied to her bestfriend_

_“He is a Van Kirk” she said frustrated_

_“I want my bestfriend to be happy for me, everything is not about you and your family” she said crossing her arms_

_“I just want to make sure you are not making a mistake, are you sure about this guy?” she asked with a visible frown on her face_

_“Never been surer about someone Fallon, he is the love of my life” her childhood friend replied confidently_

_Fallon sighed and hugged her bestfriend and said “Well don’t worry I will be the best maid of honor” she said smiling with twinkle in her eyes_

_“I know you will. But you should know that Liam Ridley, is going to be the best man so you two will have to be planning certain events together” Monica informed her._

_“LIAM RIDLEY?!!” she said furious at the mention of the heir of the Van Kirk family_

_“Yes, and we are all going for a brunch later so you two can meet. You will get to meet Christopher too” she said while Fallon stood there with her mouth wide open in shock_

_“Fallon, ofc he is going to be his best man he is Christopher’s older brother and bestfriend” she said shaking her head_

_“Monica, this is not going to work” she said_

_“Fallon, you don’t need to see the guy after my wedding, but until then play nice”_

Liam leads her outside of the mansion, she feels the humidity the moment she steps outside. Both of them takes off their masks the moment there are out. Fallon scoots closer to him, as they walk hand in hand. She feels a bubble of excitement about sneaking away with the “enemy”.

Liam stops in front of a blue motorcycle and is returned with confused looks by the brunette. Liam chuckles as he offers her a helmet, he bits his lip to stop himself from laughing seeing her perplexed look.

“Oh, hell no, I’m not getting on that motorcycle”

“Come on Veronica, live a little” he replies, hinting on that Veronica is adventurous.

“Don’t make me regret this, Leland” she replies wearing the helmet before taking her seat behind him.

“Hold on tight, Veronica” he says with a grin, looking at her from the side view mirror.

Fallon took deep breathes to shake of the nerves, she held around him tightly as he starts to drive. She can’t help letting out a scream as he drives in full speed, her hair blowing with the wind.

At first, she is terrified, it takes her moment to start relaxing and enjoy the thrill of it all. Fallon looks around seeing all the people, the cars they pass, and a laugh escapes her. She feels free, perhaps that’s why they were pretending to be Veronica and Leland. Unlike them Veronica and Leland are free to be who they want to and to choose who to love.

She tightens her grip around him and boldly places her head on her shoulder, she closes her eyes as his scent comforts her. Heart’s might be broken when it comes to Fallon and Liam, but maybe Leland and Veronica got a shot on the real thing.

“So, Leland, what do you do?” she asks

“I’m a private investigator” he replies, and she is surprised by his answer, it sounds like an answer straight out from a novel

“Who is the thief you are following?” she asks

“You, Veronica, the thief of hearts” he says making her laugh

“I steal peach diamonds too” she adds jokingly

“Guess, I have to put a ring on it quickly then” he says

“Veronica, likes to have fun not settle” she says

“That was before she met Leland” he says confidently, which she finds herself feeling attracted too

“Who said anything about settling, let’s run away together Veronica” he says

“Somewhere no one can find us, just you and me baby” she replies

“I like the sound of that” she hears him say

“Till the end of time” she promises

He parks the motorcycle when they reach Tybee Island, he grabs her hand as they walk on the sand on the beach. They walk hand in hand in silence, both of them admiring the serene view.

“So, what are we doing her?” she asks

“I thought we could watch the sunset together” he says

“I would never have taken you for the type to watch the sunsets, don’t go with the whole player image” she says

“Maybe try to get to know me for who I’m, not what your dad or the media has told you” he suggests while turning his gaze from the sky to her.

“Okey, Veronica is all in for getting to know Leland” she says

“What about Fallon, is she ready to get to know Liam?” he asks moving closer to her, where they could feel each other’s breath on their face.

“Leland, let’s not miss out on the sunset” she said turning her gaze away from him and to the sky which was orange and red. She can feel his gaze on her, but he doesn’t say anything instead they continue their banter pretending to be Leland and Veronica, two characters they created together. It is the most fun anyone of them ever had.

_“They are late, another reason not to get married to a Van Kirk” she said to her bestfriend, who in return rolled her eyes._

_“Fallon, it has just been five minutes” she says, when a black Lamborghini arrives, and stops in front of the French inspired cafe. Two tall handsome men steps out of the car, and she can see all the ladies and even some men swooning over them, making her roll her eyes._

_“Hey, beautiful”_

_“Hey, handsome” she hears Monica reply to her fiancé before standing up to give him a small peck on his lips. Fallon does her best not to make a grimace or make a disgusted facial expression._

_“Welcome to the family, Monica. My little brother is a lucky man, you are way out of his league” she heard the other guy say, the one and only Liam Ridley, who ‘s front page of every magazines every week._

_She hears Monica laugh, before giving a hug to Liam. Liam hugs her back gently, before sitting down._

_“Liam, I got engaged before you. You lost the right to pull my leg” Christopher said to his brother smirking._

_“I will always pull your leg little bro, even if you have five kids running around” Liam said laughing._

_“Monica, if this fool ever bothers you don’t hesitate to tell me” Fallon heard Liam say to Monica._

_Monica smiled “Okey, the two of you, this is my bestfriend and my maid of honor Fallon Carrington” she said introducing them to Fallon. She expects their grin to disappear when they hear her last name._

_“Hey, I am Christopher. Nice to meet you, Fallon” he said shaking hands with her, giving her a kind smile surprising her that he is not even slightly taken aback._

_Christopher takes his seat down next to Monica, taking her hand in his while looking at his fiancé with love and adoration._

_Fallon looks at Liam, she takes in his appearance. He is wearing a black leather jack, white t shirt and jeans. He runs his hand through his blond locks, his blue orbs taking her in. Fallon raises her eyebrow almost in challenge._

_“I’m Liam, pleasure to meet you Fallon” he said, giving her a charming smile offering her his hand to shake with. Fallon is certain that many other ladies have fallen for that charming smile, but she refuses to be one of those girls._

_Monica gives Fallon a look that screams “Be nice”, Fallon gives Liam a fake smile and shakes her hand with him and mutters “Nice to meet you too”_

* * *

When Fallon reaches home, after her getaway with Liam Ridley she rushes to her room and shuts the door after her and calls Monica who has had called her twenty-five times. Her bestfriend picks up on the first ring.

“I never imagine the day when Fallon Carrington would sneak around with Liam Ridley” she hears her friend say teasingly on the other side

“That was Veronica and Leland” she replies, regretting right away what she just shared with Monica.

“Alter egos, huh? You two are living the fantasy through yours alter egos, Fallon Carrington you got it bad” she hears Monica say while laughing.

“Whatever, just be happy we are not shouting at each other anymore” she responds

“Well, I’m glad you two are getting along. Fallon let’s be real Liam has been kind and sweet towards you from the start, but you refused to accept it. I think he also enjoys pulling your leg, to see your reaction”

“Okey, Fallon I need to go Christopher just came back from his shower and he looks so good right now” she heard her bestfriend say, she was happy Monica could not see her disgusted facial expression.

“Thank you for missing out a shower with your fiancé, for me Mon”

“Well, you better tell me every detail tomorrow when we are going dress shopping” Monica says before hanging up.

Fallon lays down on the bed, Liam’s suit jacket in her arms and she hugs it to her chest as his scent fills her senses. A shy smile appears on her face, she feels her eyelids get heavy and she don’t bother to fight off the sleep. She falls asleep dreaming about countless adventures of Veronica and Leland.

* * *

The next day Fallon walks down the stairs to find dozen white lilies all over the living room make a gasp escape her mouth. Fallon saw Steven reading a note, she walked towards him.

“Don’t everyone know you are married to Sam, you two even have a daughter now” she said chuckling

“Fal, the flowers are not for me. They are for you, from a mystery man who knows what your favorite flowers are” he said handing her the card that came with the flowers. She looked at her brother surprised and took the card curious.

 _“To more adventures, to more sunsets together and maybe a trip to Italy. Love L”_ she reads the note, with a smile adoring her face.

“Who is this L?” she hears her brother ask

“Nobody you have to worry about, Steven” she replies coyly

She sees her father walk up to her, she hides the card behind her back immediately, her father gives her a stern look before saying “Looks like you have someone swept on their feet” with a raised Carrington signature eyebrow.

“I guess I do” she answeres with a shrug, her father laughed before excusing himself.

“Okey, that was weird” Steven said, looking at his sister with confused facial expression.

“That’s Blake Carrington for you” she answers laughing, taking her arms around his brother while they walked towards the breakfast table where Sam and her niece Rebecca was waiting.

A huge grin appeared on Rebecca’s face seeing her favorite person in the world, her godmother, Fallon Carrington, who she was not allowed to call aunt under any circumstances.

“Good morning Fal”

“Good morning little bear” she replied giving her niece a hug who happily hugged her back

“Who sent you these flowers?” the four-year-old asked her voice dripped with curiosity as she gazed at her aunt with wide eyes.

“Yeah, Fallon enlighten us who sent you dozens of white lilies” she heard Sam say.

“He is private investigator” she whispers too Rebecca

“ooh that’s so cool, is he cute too?” she whispers back not able to hold back a small giggle making Fallon smile

“He is, but that’s our secret okey” she whispers back with a wink

“Pinky promise” the four years old replied earnestly, earning a rare huge grin from Fallon. Rebecca smiled placing four pancakes on her plate, ignoring her parents asking her what Fallon told them.

“That’s our secrets, and Rebecca Carrington does not break her pinky promises” she said glaring at Sam, when he asked for fifth time.

“Aww, okey princess. Sorry” Sam said raising his hand in defeats.

“I have a question, why Italy?” Steven asked his sister, who was eating her bacon.

“the pasta, the vine, the art, the fashion and the beautiful places to visit” she replies with a shrug.

_“So, tell me if Veronica had to travel anywhere in the world, where would she wants to go?” she heard him ask as they got ice cream after watching the sunset together._

“ _Italy, Paris, Rome and Greece” she replied as she took a bite of her Neapolitan ice cream._

_“No way, that’s all the places Leland would love to go too as well” he replied with a wink, making her laugh._

_“Shut up, you just choosing them because of me” she replied teasingly_

_“Leland has to follow the lead after the peach diamond thief” he says in a husky voice, moving closer to her. She looks at him with wide eyes as he wipes of the ice cream on her upper lip with his thumb, making her feel butterflies in her stomach. Fallon’s eyes go to his lips._

_She feels him lean in too, taking his hand on her chin before their lips meet each other in the middle in a sweet, tender kiss. She can feel the taste of the vanilla ice cream he had, Liam deepens the kiss and pulls her into his lap. His hand running through her hair, the kiss went from sweet to sensual in seconds as they started battling for dominance._

* * *

Lian walks out of the board meeting feeling happy with how the meeting went, his PA Rose rushes after him the moment he steps out of the meeting room.

“I need you to ask Christopher, if he can attend the meeting with Mr. Johnson later on my behalf” he told her, watching her as she quickly noted it down

“I will be in my cabin, knock if their anything and don’t let anyone come unannounced to my cabin. Understood?” he asked firmly, yet kindly

Rose nodded “Understood, Mr.Ridley. I hope, you don’t mind me asking but is everything okey?” she asked concerned

Liam gave her a sweet smile “Yes, it’s just I been in meetings all day since I arrived at office, right now I just want to write” he shared with his PA, but also someone he trusted as a friend.

Rose smiled hearing the good news from her boss “That’s great, you have been looking for inspiration to write. I’m glad to hear you found it” she says earnestly with a small grin on her face.

“I think I have” he says smiling thinking about his getaway with Fallon

“Well, I will go call your brother” she announced, before walking back to her desk, leaving Liam alone to his thoughts.

Liam walked towards his cabin, wondering if he should write about Leland and Veronica, if Fallon is okey with it since she came up with Veronica. He opens his cabin door, and the scent of Chanel No.5 was scattered around the room, the same perfume Fallon had been wearing last night. He looks at his chair, he shuts the door after him making Fallon turn around the chair revealing herself to him.

Liam almost feel like he can’t breathe as he takes in her beauty, she had chosen a leopard print blazer dress to wear. Her beautiful brown hair was curled, she had gone for her signature winged eyeliner and red bold lip.

“I don’t think anyone this hot has graced my office before” he commented, as he checked her out, she returns the gesture as he catches her checking him out too. He is grateful he chooses to wear a suit, based on the looks Fallon was sending him he could see she was happy with his choice of outfit as well.

“So, did you break into my cabin. Cause the door was locked, you need to have a key to get in” he said with a raised eyebrow as he walked towards the desk. Fallon gets up from the chair and sits on top of the desk, she takes out keys from her cleavage where she had hided them.

“If I can steal peach diamonds, then keys are child play” she said with a playful wink

“I’m guessing you stole them from my PA. You are lucky no one caught you, especially someone from my family. Gosh, I can’t imagine how much trouble we would be in if my mother had caught you sneaking in VKI” he told her amused

Fallon pulled him by his tie, surprising him with her action. Fallon put her hand on his lower lip, making him shut up and look at her. He got lost in those beautiful blue orbs of her, he gulped as his eyes went to her inviting red lips who were begging him to kiss them.

“You worth the risk Leland, you have to admit sneaking around is much more fun”

“I don’t want to be a dirty little secret” he says in his husky voice as he takes her earlobe between her mouth

“You are more than that” she whispered seductively

“How can I know, you are telling the truth and not making a fool out of me?” he asked moving away to look at her, he gasps surprised when she crashes her lips into his without a warning, it takes him a minute for his brain to catch up with what’s happening before he fervently kisses her back, taking his arms around her waist he pushes her body closer to his.

They break apart only for the need of oxygen, he leans in closer trailing kisses on her pale neck, Fallon lifts up her neck to give him more access. She lets out a moan as he kisses her sensitive spot, she takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor.

“Are you sure?” he asked her breathlessly,

“Yes” she says softly giving him a smile, a smile he has started to adore so much. He was falling for her, and he hoped she was falling for him too. Liam pulls her closer kissing her softly, gently making her lay down on the desk, putting his hands back of her head so she won’t hit her head.

Liam unbuttons the first buttons on her blazer dress, gasping seeing there was no bra under it. He looks up from her chest after some minutes, looking at her with raised eyebrow.

“You should know, if I have a man this is just a small sneak peak of what I offer him” she says throwing him a playful wink making his cabin fill with his chuckles.

“As much as I enjoy the sneak peak, I want to enjoy the whole deal.” He said trailing kisses on her chest, before unbuttoning the rest of buttons and throwing her blazer dress away.

“Now let me show you how I adore my woman” he whispered before French kissing her.

* * *

“Someone is glowing” she heard Monica say as she meets her bestfriend for the dress shopping

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Mon” she replied smugly

“I think this has something with a blond haired and blue-eyed billionaire” her bestfriend says

“You two totally hooked up, my fiancé owes me ten bucks” she says grinning

“OMG, you two had a bet about this?” Fallon asked her bestfriend with wide eyes

“Yes, he thought it will take the two of you until after the wedding. I bet against; I knew it would happen before the wedding. Everyone could feel the sexual tension between the two of you” she says, laughing seeing her friend’s cheek turn crimson red.

Fallon could only shake her head in embarrassment, not having a witty and sassy comeback for the first time in her life. She feels her bestfriend wrap her in a hug, she hugs her back gently before moving away.

“I’m so happy for the two of you, as someone who knows you both I can say no one deserve happiness and love more than the two of you. Screw family rivalries, you two belong together. I knew it from the first day I saw the two of you together, unlike any other man he is not scarred of your walls Fallon.”

Fallon smiled back at her friend “Thank you, but today is not about me and Liam. It’s your day, and we have to find the perfect dress for you” she said linking her arm with hers before they went inside the dress store.

“So, tell me what happened after you two got it on at his desk?” Monica asked her friend, as they got something to eat after dress shopping.

“He took me to his apartment, he made me dinner” she replied as she ate her pasta salad

“Did you stay the night?” Monica asked with a raised eyebrow

“I did, I was surprised he could cook dinner and that he doesn’t live in the Van Kirk Mansion” she told her friend

“He visit them often, but he also made it clear to his parents he wanted as much as normalcy he could get and they had to respect his wishes if they want him to take over the empire one day” she heard Monica tell her, surprising Fallon.

“That’s why he changed his name legally to Liam Ridley and why he has his own apartment” she added, Fallon nodded taking in all the information her friend was presenting to her.

“He wants to write; he has not told his parents yet about it. Only friends. I have to admit Monica, he is not the player the media and my dad made him to be” she admitted

“He is a good guy Fallon, gosh I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“We are taking things slow Mon, nothing official so calm down” she chuckles

“Cheers to us finding love with good men” she heard Monica say

“I will drink to that”

_“So, what are you making?” she asked as she sat on the counter watching him cook, he had insisted he cook them a meal instead of take away, surprising her as no man had ever cooked for her._

_“This is going to be four meal courses; each course represents a geographical region” he said smiling proudly_

_“Let me take a guess what those four geographical regions are, ehm.. I will say Paris, Rome, Italy and Greece”_

_“Well, maybe one day instead of Veronica and Leland, Fallon and Liam can explore those places together but before that they can bring these places here” he said looking at her earnestly, making her heart skip a beat at his loving gesture._

_Liam poured her a glass of champagne and handled it to her, she grabbed the glass before she pulled him close by his chin and placed an affectionate kiss on his lips to let him know the gesture was apricated. Liam took his arms around her waist leaning in for a second kiss, their lips met in passionate lock. She ran her hand through his blond blocks as they explored each other’s mouths._

_“Fal, you need to stop kissing me like that” he said before she pecked his lips again making him laugh._

_“I don’t see what ‘s the problem is, Ridley” she said with mischief as she planted a kiss on his jaw, knowing very much how much he loved that._

_“The problem is I won’t be able to cook, it’s difficult enough that such a beautiful lady is sitting at my counter and I can’t do nothing about it. So please, cooperate Ms. Carrington so I can cook you some dinner” Liam said looking at her with puppy eyes._

_“Fine”, Fallon responded while rolling her eyes, taking a sip of her red wine she watched him cut some vegetables._

_“So, you have your own apartment with no staff and can cook. Is there anything else I should know?” she asked curiously_

_“I love to write, one day I hope I can be brave enough and proud enough of what I written to actually publish it” he said sincerely_

_Fallon took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She hit her forehead gently with hers, their heartbeats in sync._

_“I would love to read from you one day, something tells me you will have something to write about soon”_

* * *

Liam helped his little brother, Christopher, with his shirt cuffs as his brother’s hand was shaking due to nerves.

“Take deep breathes man, if you are so nervous for the rehearsal dinner, what will you do at the wedding day” he said to Christopher, as he finished buttoning the shirts cuff.

“I just want everything to go perfect, Monica deserves the world and she has been dreaming about how her wedding was going to be since she was like five” he says laughing

“Don’t worry, Fallon and I are going to make sure everything goes smoothly” he said giving his brother a reassuring smile

“What’s happening between you two by the way?” Christopher asked with a raised eyebrow

“I have fallen for her, and after the rehearsal dinner I will tell her” he said smiling before he was surprised with his brother hugging him, Liam hugged his little brother back gently.

“I ‘m happy for you. No matter what Mom and dad says, I got your back” he said smiling

“Thank you, Christopher, not only for this but for never making me feel like I’m your half-brother”

“Liam, we are brothers no matter what. There is no one else I rather have as a brother, best friend and my best man” he said, the brother’s moment was erupted as they heard their father, John, call out Liam’s name.

Liam excused himself and went to find his father, one of their butlers informed him that his father was in his home library. Liam smiled to himself as he walked towards the library, finding his father standing by the window.

“Dad, you called for me” he announced as he stepped inside the library, his father turned around giving him a warm smile that always made Liam feel so loved.

“Yes, just wanted to check if you have not lost the ring”

“Of course, not dad. It’s safe with me. Not only will Christopher kill me, but it also a family ring” he said taking a seat and accepting the drink of Chardonnay his father was offering him.

“That was my father’s wedding ring, today another child of mine is getting married. Sometimes, I tell your mother that you all have simply grown too fast, I don’t know where the time went.”

“First Margaret got married and moved to Norway with her husband, now Christopher is getting married but luckily he is staying in Atlanta. Well, I ‘m still around to bother you and mom” Liam jokingly assured his dad, remembering how emotional his father got on the wedding day of his sister.

“Yes, but you my son are in love. Whoever she is, I hope you will introduce us to her soon. I know, your mom can be overwhelming, but she is protective of her kids, especially you Liam”

“How did you know?” he asked bewildered, looking at his dad with wide eyes.

“The happiness that radiated from your face when you walked into that room, that told me everything I needed to know. I’m happy for you son” he said

Liam stood up from his chair, got up and embraced his father, the only father that he had ever known.

“Thank you, dad, for accepting me as your son and for legally adopting me when you and mom got married” he said as he wiped of a tear from his eye, looking at John Lowden with gratitude.

“Everyone told me not to marry your mother, all everyone saw was a widow with a four-year-old child. But you two had my hearts, and I love you both so much. You, Margaret and Christopher are all my kids. Nothing in the world, can change that”

“Now let’s start going before your mother starts complaining” he said making his oldest son laugh.

* * *

Fallon stepped out of the limo with her father, Steven, Sam and little Rebecca holding both of her father’s hands as they walked into the hotel Monica’s and Christopher’s rehearsal dinner was taking place. Fallon smiled seeing everything was as the bride and groom had asked for, the place was decorated with beautiful lilies as Monica had wished for.

Fallon felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Liam, standing next to who she assumes was his mother, who was talking to the Colby’s. He was wearing a blue suit, with a white rose on the pocket close to his heart. She was aware she was not only person who was checking him out, seeing her niece blushing as she looked at Liam.

“Rebbeca Carrington, are you crushing over Liam Ridley?” she whispered as she got on her knees, so she could be at the same height as her niece. Her niece turned crimson red as she giggled, making Fallon laugh too.

“Maybe, you have to admit he is cute” she responded innocently

“He is, but he is too old for you and also we kind of have a thing” she whispered

“You have a thing with LIAM RIDLEY?” her niece asked with shock written all over her face

“Kind off, it’s complicated” she says

“Why, daddy says if we love someone, we should not be afraid.”

“It’s not easy, our families are enemies. Our parents would never approve”

“Grandpa did not want my dad’s to be together, but at the end their love won so can yours. You just have to be willing to fight for it” Rebecca said softly planting a kiss on her aunt’s cheeks before she ran away to the dessert table.

The reception party goes as planned, both families makes touching speeches while the siblings make speeches that makes everyone laugh. When it’s time for dessert, Liam gets a call making him stand up and excuse himself. Fallon can see a smile on Blake’s face, and she feel sick to her stomach.

“Congratulation Fallon, you just secured your CEO position of CA” her father tells her, before planting a kiss on her forehead. She is supposed to feel happy, but all she feels is numbness. Fallon is getting everything she ever wanted, but she can’t help asking herself at what coast.

Liam comes back distressed; he walks up to her chair, but she doesn’t have the strength to look him in the eye.

“Ms. Carrington, could I steal you for a second?” he asked his voice cold

“Liam, is everything okey?” John asked concerned

“Don’t worry dad everything is fine” he assured his dad

Fallon knew there was nowhere for here to run, she could feel everyone’s gazes the least she could do was to get up. Fallon got up, following after him as he pulled her to another room, somewhere no one could hear her.

“Some information about a potential business deal VKI was getting in to, was leaked and the CA just got the deal. That information could only be found in my cabin” he said, while Fallon looked down at her shoes not able to meet his eyes.

He cupped his face making her look into his blue gaze, who was looking at her with such a heartbroken facial expression that made her feel sicker to her stomach.

“Fallon, please tell me what I’m thinking is wrong”

She opens her mouth to explain herself, but no words come out.

“Tell me that all of this has not been a lie, tell me your father did not tell you to get close to me Fallon?” he asks his voice breaking , she feels her heart shatter into pieces asking her the one question she never wanted him to ask her.

“Liam, I can explain” she whispered, holding on to him, praying mentally he will give her a chance to explain herself

“Did you father tell you to get close to me, yes or no?” he asks more firmly this time

“Yes” she whispers, tears falling down her eyes

“That’s all I need to know” he said grabbing his jacket and walking past her

“Liam” she called after him, he turns around his eyes red of anger and pain

“This is goodbye Fallon” he says before he walks away and back to the main hall, a letter falling from his jacket that he is too distressed to notice.

Fallon see the small letter on the floor, she grabs it and reads what it says

_Fallon,_

_As much as playing Veronica and Leland is fun, I want us to be bold enough to just be Fallon & Liam. I know it’s scary to fall for the person, your family don’t want you too. But I promise if you take this step with me, I will always try to put a smile on your face. I want to be your partner in crime, exploring the world beside you as your bestfriend and life partner. I guess, what I’m trying to say I have fallen for you, these weeks with you have been the most fun I’ve had, the happiest I’ v ever been. I just know if you choose to trust me with your heart, I be the luckiest man in the world and I would cherish each and every sunset with you, each and every kiss would be like the first one and I would never ever make you feel unloved. _

_With love,_

_Liam_

The letter falls from her hand as she quietly sobs on the staircase, she has lost the one person who made her feel happy and she is the only person to be blamed for it.


	2. Fallon & Liam

Steven walks towards his sisters’ room with two cups of coffees, he had never seen his sister being so lost before. By now both the Carrington’s and Van Kirks knew what happened between Fallon and Liam. Steven remember his sister trying to get Liam to listen to her at the wedding, but the heir of the VKI refused to listen a word from her.

He walks into the room the moment Fallon throws her phone away in frustration, not even caring that her phone hit the wall. He can see her sigh in frustration as she walks back and forth with her hands on her hips. Steven knows Fallon has not tried to give up on trying to make Liam listen to her, but each time she calls she only hears the answering machine.

“Woah, what did the poor phone do?” he says to announce his presence, making his sister look up to where his voice was coming from. 

“I’m guessing Liam did not take up the phone” he says stepping into the room, shaking his head seeing the amount of empty alcohol bottles scattered around in the room.

“Straight to the voicemail as usual” Fallon replies with a hint of tiredness in her voice

“He must mean a lot for you, I ‘v never seen you this hung up for a guy before” Steven says to his little sister as he handled her the coffee mug.

“Steven, I really messed up this time. He is a really good guy, and I used him. I made the deal with the devil himself” he hears his sister say her voice traced with guilt

“Fallon, I love you, but I don’t think Liam is going to forgive you or give you a second chance. He is probably moving on; you should try to move on too” he said to Fallon, not wanting to see his sister go insane for this guy

“Steven, I’m not giving up on him , he can decide to not be with me if he wants but only after he hears out my explanation” she says softly as she sat down on the bed and watched as Steven sat down next to her. Fallon sighed resting her head on his shoulder, he understood her heart must be so heavy with guilt.

“You going to be okey, Fallon” Steven said reassuringly as he planted a kiss on her forehead

“I know, but I want to be with Liam. I don’t care about the family rivalry; I just want him to give me a chance to be in his arms again. This time as Fallon, not as Veronica.” she says her voice cracking, making Steven realizing his sister was not only feeling guilty for her action but she had genuinely fallen for Liam.

“The truth is Steven that falling in love with him was not the plan, but I did and now I ‘m alone” he hears her say, breaking his heart that his little sister was in such a horrible situation put by their father.

“I know I told you to move on earlier, but maybe you can rewrite your story Fallon. Make it an epic love story” he says reassuringly, giving her hand a squeeze.

* * *

Liam placed some plain t – shirts in his bag that he was packing he walked to his closet to find some clean socks when he heard a knock on the door. Liam walked towards the door opening it carefully, a surprise gasp escapes him seeing the woman he once loved standing there.

“Ashley, I’m so sorry if my mom called you” he said as he opened the door letting her step inside his apartment

“You always talked about getting your own place when we were together, it’s kind of weird to finally see you get your own place” she said looking around in his apartment

“Can I get you a glass of wine?” he asked politely

“glass of wine sounds perfect, and no it was not your mom who called me it was John actually” she said softly sitting down on the couch in his living room

“Dad called you” he said surprised as he handled her a glass of her favorite red wine

“He told me what happened, he thought you need a friend. Before I was your girlfriend, I was your friend Liam and I’m glad he called me. The last thing you need is to be alone” Ashely said opening her arms for him to hug, he doesn’t hesitate before he hugs her tightly.

“I’m so sorry Liam” she whispered softly

“Not your fault, Ashley” he said moving away from her arms giving her a smile, for a moment they look each other in eyes and old happy memories of them rushes back to them. Liam coughs awkwardly before taking a sip of his glass.

“I fell for her Ashley, remember how you told me how you knew your fiancé was the one and that you had something with him that you never felt before. Well that’s what I felt for Fallon, Ashley. Maybe I still do” he said his voice cracking.

“She is a Carrington Liam, they play dirty” she said putting her hand on his shoulder

“I thought Fallon was different, I thought she was my one” he said pouring himself another glass of red wine

“You are a good man Liam Ridley; you will find true love. Don’t let Fallon Carrington steal that experience away from you” he heard Ashley say before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Ashley, that means a lot coming from you” he said giving her a genuine kind smile

“Can you believe Chris is married?” Liam asked her chuckling

“Still can’t believe the same Christopher we grew up with is married” she said laughing

“Him and Monica are adorable together, they had a beautiful weding two weeks ago and now they are at their honeymoon. It might take me time to wrap my head around the fact that my brother is a married man now”

“Not to mention her again, but Fallon did catch the flowers and you know that means she is supposed to be married next” he head Ashley say and he could not help but roll his eyes

_“Welcome to the joyous occasion as we share the loving union between Christopher Van Kirk-Lowden and Monica Colby. We all here to support this commitment of love between Monica and Christopher, two people who knew they met the one after their first meeting. When you see these two together, you see two people who love, respects and cherish each other. By marrying each other they promise each other no separate nights, to never feel abandoned but instead a lifetime of being bestfriends, each other’s confidant and being equals. Monica and Christopher have decided to give themselves to each other, they have decided to walk hand in hand through the journeys of life by each other’s side” the officiant said as Liam watched his brother smiling teary eyed at his bride, and Liam prayed that the couple would always remain happy like that._

_“Christopher” the officiant said giving him the word to say his wedding vows he had written himself._

_Liam watched as Christopher smiled at Monica, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss making everyone awe_

_“When I see my parents, I see two people who choose to love each other, even when the world told them not to. They decided their love was worth fighting for, that as long as the two of them were happy, in love and respected each other the rest of the world’s opinion did not matter. I always found that beautiful, and I wondered if I had the ability to love someone in that beautiful uniting way. When I met you, I found a piece of my heart that had been missing and this might sound cheesy, but I truly believe that it was with you all along, Monica. Because of you Monica, love is not something I see my parents have, I feel it. Because of you I believe the world can be beautiful, you bring hope that after every storm comes sunshine. You are the love of my life and my bestfriend, I don’t know how a fool like me got so lucky to be with someone as intelligent , kind, caring, ambitious, hardworking, confident and stunning as you but I promise to love you more for each day. I promise to be your friend, to always listen to you and always put effort to understand your point of view. I promise to try to make you smile and laugh by my decent jokes and I promise to hold you close to my heart to make you feel loved and comforted when the world around us gets to loud”_

_“Monica” the officiant said looking at the bride_

_“Christopher, you are the kindest man I ‘ve ever met, no one makes me laugh as much as you do. When I ‘m with you I feel adored, loved and wanted. Unlike your parents mine did not have a happy fairytale ending with each other, so I was scared to fall in love with someone because of what if it did not last and what if I got my heart broken. You walked into my life and broke all my walls down that I had built to protect my heart from getting heartbroken. Your silly jokes, your patience, your charm and your kindness made me fall for you and I realized that I do want marriage, a family of our own and I want it with you. Christopher, you are worth the risk of getting my heart broken, but don’t you dare because I can, and I will kick your ass if you do” she said making everyone burst out of laughter_

_“I love you Christopher with all of my heart, I look forward to growing old with you and listening to your countless attempts on jokes and having breathtaking kisses that makes me fall in love with you more for each day. I promise to be your bestfriend, your rock and your partner. I promise to cherish and adore you for the rest of my life. I promise that we will start our morning with kisses and end our day in each other’s arms kissing each other Good night. I promise to be loving, caring and forgiving. I promise that you will always have me by your side, and I promise to be your biggest cheerleader. I love you Christopher, always have and always will”_

_“Christopher, do you take Monica to be your wife?” the officiant asked Christopher_

_“I do” Christopher replied confidently_

_“Monica, do you take Christopher to be your husband?”_

_“I do” Monica said grinning_

_“Christopher, take this ring and place it on Monica’s finger. Repeat after me: Monica, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made you today”_

_Fallon and Liam stepped forward to give the bride and the groom their rings, Liam looked at her beautiful blue orbs, his heart skipping a beat as she stood in front of him looking like an angel. He misses her, even after everything that has happened. He misses bantering with her, he misses her wit and sense of humor, her sassy comebacks, her smile, the sound of her laughter, how her perfume lingers hours after she leaves but mostly how she makes him feel. He remembers Christopher’s words about how Monica had a piece of his heart all along, he can’t help but think that Fallon will always have a piece of his heart even if it just was a lie for her._

_Christopher coughs to get their attention, making Liam snap out of his thoughts and he gave his brother the ring and stepped back, his eyes on Fallon who stood with the bridesmaids._

_“Monica, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made you today” Christopher said as he placed the ring on Monica’s ring finger._

_“Christopher, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made you today” she said placing the ring on his finger._

_“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife”_

_“You may now kiss the bride” the officiant announced, Christopher kissed Monica softly while everyone else clapped for the newly wedded couple. Liam looked at Fallon who was smiling as she gazed at her bestfriend, he sighs deeply._

_Liam sat on the Van Kirk family table at the reception party, his foot tapped to the music playing as he looked around making sure to avoid eye contact with Fallon Carrington. He saw a lot of girls staring at him and he rolled her eyes._

_“That blonde chick by the bar is so checking you out” he heard his sister Margaret say who was sitting next to him with her hand on her bump_

_“Mom, come on she is so not Uncle Liam’s type” he heard his eight years old niece, Lilly, say making him laugh_

_“Who is my type, Lilly?” he asked crossing his arms, looking at his niece who was sitting next to John_

_“Someone who keep you on your toes, who challenges you and will tell you off if they need too” he heard his sister, niece and father say at the same time_

_“Yeah, well look where that got me” he said turning his gaze at Ashely then looking at Fallon who he had been trying to avoid_

_“She lied to you, that sucks but the world is not ending uncle, Liam. This is a wedding, and we don’t need a Debby downer” Lilly said making him gasp_

_“I thought Norwegians were supposed to be kind” Liam said laughing_

_“We are, but I also have the Van Kirk-Lowden blood” she said winking making him laugh_

_“Well, you are right today is about Monica and Christopher, I ‘m going to smile my way through it, so I don’t create a scene” he said getting up_

_“Where are you going?” they asked all concerned cause a heartbroken Liam Ridley was unpredictable_

_“The best man should dance with maid of honor” he said before walking his way to the Carrington table_

_“This is not good; Laura won’t be happy about this” John said shaking his head as he watched his son walk towards the Carrington table_

_“Well mom and I can’t drink so here you go grandpa” he heard Lilly say as she handed him a drink_

_“No, I need to find your grandma and distract her make sure she doesn’t say her son dance with Fallon Carrington” John said standing up looking around before he saw his wife talking to a guest, he walks towards her._

_Liam walked towards the Carrington table, he smirked seeing the shock written over their faces as they saw him standing by their table. He looked at Blake Carrington almost in a challenging way, before he turned his attention to Fallon Carrington who was looking at him observingly, as if she was trying to read him._

_“Ms.Carrington, may I have this dance?” he asked taking his out to Fallon_

_Before Fallon could even answer, her father beat her to it. Blake stood up from his chair glaring at Liam, who only smiled calmly in return knowing it would just piss him off more._

_“What the hell do you think you are doing?” he asked Liam_

_“Just asking your daughter for a dance, we have a tradition that the best man and the maid of honor dance.”_

_“I’m not letting my daughter dance with a Van Kirk” Blake answered firmly making him chuckle_

_“Yet you sent her to get close to me to benefit your business, even if it meant for her to get in my pants. Tragic, that your daughter had to get in the sheets with a Van Kirk to become the CEO of CA.” he replied back with a smirk while they all gasped, he turned around seeing Fallon looking at him with big eyes_

_“So, are you going to wait for your daddy’s permission, or are you coming to dance with me?” he asked gazing at Fallon_

_“I would love to Mrs.Ridley, but only at one condition” she says raising her eyebrow challenging him right back, he don’t want to find appealing, but he does._

_“What kind of condition would that be, Ms.Carrington?” he asked amused_

_“You will find out after the dance, so what do you say?” she replied_

_“Clever, I will give you that. You know what I’m feeling generous today, so yes you got yourself a deal” he said offering her his hand which she accepts immediately, he looks into her eyes as he takes in her scent. He pulls her close taking his hands around her hips mostly to piss her father off while ignoring how his heart skipped a beat by her closeness._

_He can’t himself from throwing her father a wink, before he led Fallon to the dancefloor. He ignores the butterflies he feels in the pit of his stomach as she places her arms around his neck as she looks at him with the same intensity she did in the stall, he tries to fight her inviting blue orbs._

_“That was a really nice façade you put in front of my family” she says as she sways to the music with him gracefully_

_“I don’t know what you are talking about” he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him not leaving much space between them_

_“You are not over me, Liam Ridley. The truth is your probably never will, Liam. You fell for Fallon Carrington, I’m not someone you can easily get over” she says loud enough for other people to hear_

_“You are delusional, who said anything about falling for you Carrington. I hate you. The sooner you get that in your head, the better” he replied back sternly_

_“Your letter fell from your pocket, I read it and I know you have fallen for me” she said as he turned her around in a swift movement before pulling her back into his arms safely. He looks at her with wide eyes, a gasp escaping his mouth while some of the guest and their families looked at them concerned_

_“I hate seeing you like this Liam, being so torn and heartbroken. I know it is because of me, I just want you to know that I…” before she can finish what she was trying to say his ex-girlfriend interrupted them. He was unsure if he should be annoyed at Ashley or grateful_

_“We are in the middle of something here” Fallon said clearly annoyed looking at Ashley_

_“I think we are done here Mrs. Carrington” he said taking Ashley’s hand in his, he feels his heart broke in tiny pieces as he see her hurt expression, he shakes his head mentally telling himself that this is for the best._

_“You can dance with this basic barbie, but know one thing I’m not giving up on you” she said turning her back to him as she walked back to her table making sure to sway her hips as she walked away to torture him._

_He turned his attention to Ashley as they started slow dancing to a slow romantic song, he offers her a smile as she observes to him, as Fallon had did earlier._

_“So, what made you leave your fiancé to walk up her to dance your ex?” he asked her genuine curious_

_“I made you a promise when were fifteen at a party your parents forced you to join them too, and you being you, hates elite parties so when we danced I made you promise if you ever get uncomfortable in a party or are miserable I will find you and keep you company” she said smiling fondly as she recollected the memory_

_“I remember that, unlike me you really loved those parties our parents made us go too” he said chuckling lightly_

_“I always enjoyed the elite life Liam; you on the other side have always craved normalcy” she said softly. Liam smiled at her softly, ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at them with curiosity._

_“Thank you, Ashley. I ‘m not just talking about interrupting my dance with Fallon because you could sense something was off but for everything being with you taught me. Thank you for some great memories but most of all thank you for being a constant in my life. As you said I always wanted normalcy in my life, you have always been my friend and know that I will always be your friend. Tom is a very lucky man and I’m happy you found each other. Sincere love is rare, now days” he said softly before giving her a small gentle hug_

_“Talking about Tom, go back to your fiancé. I will be alright”_

_“Liam, please don’t play with fire you will end up getting burn” she warned him about Fallon making him chuckle_

_Liam went back to his table sitting next to Margaret, his phone beeped he saw a text from a familiar number. He turned his attention back to sister, giving her a smile, he asked “You okey?” he asked_

_“Actually, I’m not feeling so well do you mind taking a walk with me Liam?” she asked_

_“Well, there is an hour before the best man and maid of honor speech so be back before then”, Lilly reminded her mother and uncle_

_“While you two go for a walk, I’m going to try convince grandpa to buy me a house” she said getting up_

_Before his sister can reply to her sassy daughter, Liam took her hand and lead her to the bridal room where the bridesmaid and the bride had been before the ceremony started._

_“I will wait outside, also thank you for including your pregnant sister into this plan. This is so thrilling” she whispered excitedly laughing_

_“This is like when we were younger, and you helped me sneak out to meet girls” he said laughing, he doesn’t get the chance to hear his sister’s response because the door opens and he is dragged inside the bridal room. He doesn’t get time to object because Fallon crashes her lips into his, taking him by surprise. He melts into her arms, as he kisses her back fervently pushing her to wall gently. He deepness the kiss as he ran her hands on her sides, and like always when they kiss the world around them simply did not matter. There is nothing innocent or sweet about the kiss, it is full of passion, hunger and undoubtedly a need to savor each other._

_He breaks the kiss before rubbing his nose with hers, he is rewarded with a soft giggle that is like music to his ears, he moves away to kiss her neck._

_“The plan is going really well, even you could convince me with your acting. Everyone thinks I broke your heart, and everyone thinks I’m trying to win you back” she whispered before he bit her neck leaving a visible mark behind._

_“Are you out of your mind, everyone thinks I am crying over you. I can’t be seen with lovebite, are you trying to sabotage our plan”_

_“All the guys have had their eyes on you, it doesn’t help that you caught the flower bouquet. Like, you would marry one of those losers”_

_“You are cute when you are jealous but focus okey we have to make sure our plan doesn’t fail” she said lifting his chip up so he would look at her. He traced his hand on her swollen lip slowly in a torturous manner while their eyes locked._

_“No one suspects us Fallon, we will make sure they won’t. You can hide the lovebite with some makeup, I have made you cover up more lovebites than this one” he said pecking her lovebite gently_

_“You know I found it really sexy when you walked towards the table, asking me for a dance in front of everyone even if that was not a part of our plan and gosh the way you talked to my father” she said_

_“That turned you on, huh?” he asked looking at her smirking knowing how weak she was for his smirk_

_“Well us scheming together to destroy my father, an unplanned dance and that smirk of yours can you blame me?” she replied before he pulled her in for another passionate kiss, his hands on her firm ass giving it a squeeze._

_“Come and meet me in Italy “he whispered in between sensual kisses, she moved away giving him the chance to take her in so he could depict her later on the novel he is working on. He observes how her pupils are dilated, how her red pump lips are swollen and how her beautiful brown hair is all messy. She is perfect._

_“Italy?”_

_“That’s not the plan Liam, you know that if the heir of the Carrington’s and Van Kirks are seen strolling through the streets of Italy, we will be on the front pages of every magazines”_

_“Not if we just stay in the bedroom, next time we go to Italy we can go sightseeing” he said cheekily as he kissed her cleavage leaving her panting_

_“So, I should travel all the Italy, just for your pleasure” she said taking his belt off and throwing it away_

_“I guarantee you will be satisfied as well” he said before French kissing her while unzipping her dress._

* * *

The moment Fallon step into the mansion she is engulfed in a hug by a very happy four-year old. Fallon chuckled as she hugged her niece back before planting a kiss on her forehead, moving away she hugged Steven and Sam.

“I missed you so much Fallon, how was your trip?” Rebecca asked while following after Fallon as she walked towards the living room.

“I missed you too, little bear. I would say the trip has been good, but it was all business”

“So, no gifts then” she heard her niece say pouting making Fallon laugh

“Ofc, I got you a gift little bear. I might not have got the chance to go sightseeing, but I will always you get a gift rest assured” she said and laughed seeing her niece starts jumping up and down out of happiness

“Gift after dinner, Becca” Steven said attempting to sound serious, but the grin on his face as he watched his sister and niece interact were visible for anyone

“You have no idea how I have managed the mansion without you, since you have been away, I have been in charge. I had to take Bo for walks, make sure Grandpa ‘s date with a lady named Crystal went horrible and make sure Dad don’t wear that green hideous shirt” Rebecca proudly told her godmother

“Hey, I like that green shirt” Steven complained making the girls roll their eyes

Fallon smiled as her niece took her hand in hers as they walked towards the dinning table where all her favorite dishes got served

“I’m guessing you were the one who requested all my favorite dishes to be served” she said smiling at Rebecca

“How did you know?” she asked crossing her arms

“Just a gut feeling, thank you little bear. I love you” she said kissing her cheek

Everyone took their seats as they started having dinner, Fallon attempted not to laugh as Rebecca made funny faces when Blake would start his business talk or when she made grossed out expressions when her parents would steal kisses.

“Fallon, after dinner let’s get our nails done and watch Tangled together”

“Sure, little bear” she said smiling at her niece

* * *

“You ready?” he heard Fallon ask him while she helped him with his tie, he took in her scent to calm his nerves

“As long as you are with me, I can do this” he whispered softly, admiring how beautiful she looked in her pastel purple suit, but most of all the happiness on her face was what making her look breathtakingly beautiful for him.

“I promise you Liam, I will be beside you ever step on the way” she said before planting a sweet peck on his lips, it was a small gesture but it meant the world for him because having this kind of love is more than he even dared to dream for

“I love you, Fallon” he whispered before capturing her lips in a tender and slow kiss, making sure he emotes all his love for her in it

“I love you too” she whispered back as they broke apart to catch them breathes, he felt her take her hand in his

“So the media is waiting outside Mr.Ridley as you requested, are you ready for your announcement” his PA, Rose said

“Thank you, Rose” he said

“Good luck, honey” he heard the love of his life, he bit his lip to not tease her for the sweet endearment

“I don’t need luck, when I have you” he said looking at her with love, before kissing her nose gently

“Go have your press meeting” she said smacking his butt making him laugh

Liam walked outside his cabin to go meet the press conference, he is meet with tons of reports of different media outlets who is looking at him curious as he never has been one to have press conference, he has been avoiding them as much as he can most of his life.

* * *

Blake sat during a meeting with one of his investors, when he gets a text from his PA that leaves bad taste in his mouth

“ _Check the news!!”_

Blake excuses himself before he walks out of the meeting room, he can feel everyone from his staff looking at him as he walks to her cabin and puts on the TV immediately, mentally praying none of children were in another scandal.

All he sees is Liam Ridley, the son of the heir saying he has important announcement to make

“ _I want to announce that VKI is going in the business with the biggest energy company in Italy”_

“NO, that bastard” Blake said furiously as he threw his phone away not wanting to believe the VKI got the deal he had been trying to get for weeks.

“ _That’s not the only announcement I have to make today. I want you all to meet the love of my life, my girlfriend, Fallon Carrington”_

Blake clenched his hand into a fist in anger, as he watched his daughter appear on the screen standing next to the heir of Van Kirk’s.

_“I will let Fallon make the third announcement of the night” Liam said chuckling_

“Oh God, what more is there? For lord’s sake please don’t be pregnant with his child” Blake said as he poured himself a glass of the strongest whisky available in his cabin

_“Thank you, Liam. I want to announce that I have started my own independent company named Fallon Unlimited.”_

* * *

Liam smiled at his girlfriend happily, as much he loved their secret rendezvous it felt good to finally be able to take her out on dates publicly as her girlfriend, just the two of them being _Fallon and Liam._

“No more Veronica and Leland, no more hiding” he heard Fallon say

“We enjoy roleplay too much to say goodbye to Vernica and Leland, we will just keep them in our bedroom” he said winking as they walked towards his motorcycle

“You are also writing a novel about them, _Adventures of Veronica and Leland_. So, tell me, what is next for them?” she asked as she took her seat behind him

“They ride of too the sunset” he said watching her from the side view mirror as she smiled happily

Fallon smiles as they sit on the sand watching the beautiful view, she rests her head on his shoulder and takes in the familiar scent she had grown to love so much. She feels him press his lips on her forehead making her sigh in bliss. She never knew love could be so beautiful before she met him. She has found her home in his arms.

“We sat in this exact spot, when you confessed to me your father had told you to get close to me” he said

“I’m glad I did” she said softly

_Liam watch as Fallon sits on a blue blanket, he can see she is lost in her thoughts. He is confused why she told him to meet him immediate hours before the rehearsal dinner. He walked towards her, he sat down next to her._

_“Thank you for coming on a short notice” she said nervously_

_“Of course, what’s going on?” he asked softly_

_“I have something to confess, and I need you to not say anything before I have finished saying everything, okey?”_

_“Okey”, he assured her, and he grabbed her hand seeing how nervous she is_

_“When my dad first found out you and I were going to be the best man and maid of honor, he told me to get close to you. I rejected his proposal first, but then he said I would get the CEO position and I reluctantly agreed thinking you were a player. Then as I start to get to know you. I realized what media and my father had portrayed you was not who you really are. I started to fall in love with you, Liam.” She said looking at him, shock, hurt and confusion clearly written on his face_

_“Do you regret it?” he asks his voice traced with pain, as he looks at the ocean, refusing to look into her eyes, perhaps too afraid of what to find_

_“No, I don’t” she says earnestly as she hears him gasp, knowing that’s not the answer he wants but it’s the truth_.

_“Because, I would not have got to know you if I had not gone with his plan. I do regret giving him the information about the deal you have been trying to get VKI” she added_

_“Say something”, Fallon pleaded as he looked at her quietly_

_“I… I hate that this started as a plan for you, but what matter is that I have fallen for you too Fallon. The past doesn’t matter, the present and the future is what matters” he said giving her a small smile before she kisses him softly_

_“Well, I made another plan today before I called you here” she said as the break from the kiss_

_“What is this plan of yours, if I can ask?” he asked chuckling_

_“Well we scheme together, we let my father believe his plan is going successful while you try to get the deal he wants for CA as a payback”_

Fallon smiles at Liam as she rests her head on the crook of his neck, before planting a sweet kiss on his jaw. She is rewarded with a sweet smile, before he moves away making her complain. She gives him confused glances as he stands up, but realization dawns at her as he gets on his knee.

“Fallon Morell Carrington, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my everything, you are the one I want to wake up to every morning so why wait? What do you say, let’s run away together baby” he said as he revealed a beautiful peach diamond ring?

“Till the end of time” she said grinning giving him her hand so he could place the ring on her ring finger.

“I love you” they say at the same time before their lips meet in a passionate lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this one, please let me know what you think :D   
> Sorry for any typos or grammar error !

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you all think :D


End file.
